This disclosure relates generally to methods and devices for use in delivering devices for treating glaucoma.
The mechanisms that cause glaucoma are not completely known. It is known that glaucoma results in abnormally high pressure in the eye, which leads to optic nerve damage. Over time, the increased pressure can cause damage to the optic nerve, which can lead to blindness. Treatment strategies have focused on keeping the intraocular pressure down in order to preserve as much vision as possible over the remainder of the patient's life.
Pursuant to such strategies, one or more implants can be delivered into the eye for shunting fluid out of the anterior chamber in order to regulate pressure in the eye. Accurate placement of an implant in the angle of the eye is critical for the targeted effect of reducing intraocular pressure (IOP). Placing an implant too distally into the eye, such as too distally into the supraciliary space, may leave no portion of the implant remaining in the anterior chamber. This may inhibit aqueous outflow, as the fluid will not have a direct communication with the flow target location if there is no opening to the anterior chamber.
Conversely if the implant is placed too proximally in the supraciliary space such that a significant portion of the implant remains in the anterior chamber, damage to the corneal endothelium may result from implants that protrude upwards and touch the cornea. Implants placed too proximally may also touch the iris resulting in increased amounts of pigment dispersion in the eye, which can increase outflow resistance and intraocular pressure by clogging the trabecular meshwork. Correct placement of the implant is desired for a safe and successful surgical outcome.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for improved delivery systems for delivering implants into the eye such as by way of an ab interno procedure.